


The tongue of your dogs may have its portion from your enemies

by WhyWhyNot



Series: Three Wise Monkeys [68]
Category: The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:35:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25066267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyWhyNot/pseuds/WhyWhyNot
Summary: Frank gets a new dog
Series: Three Wise Monkeys [68]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1255562
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

Frank has a dog.

Not Max. Another dog.

The dog has been following Frank. Trailing behind him to his safe houses, sleeping on his doorstep, and then trailing behind him again to the grocery store or a murder scene. Half the neighborhood was already convinced it was Frank’s dog, and he gets along with Max, so.

Frank has a new dog. He calls him Loot. For Lieutenant.

He brought Loot to one of Curtis’s meetings, once but Curtis won’t let him do it again. Says Loot is a coyote, not a dog.

For once, Curtis is wrong. Loot is a dog.

Loot is a very good dog.


	2. Chapter 2




End file.
